blu3n0t3sfandomcom-20200214-history
Blu3 N0t3s lore
The Concert The high school that this group belongs to hosts an "Acapocolypse" parody show every year. However, I need to take you all the way back to first performance in 2015. A key member of the story is Eric. Some argue that this whole thing is his fault because of his flamboyant nature and the fact that every other month, he'll ask if it's "gay to suck your own dick". The answer is obvious, but that's beside the point. Patrick had pointed this out while using a derogative term in a room full of people. Another member of the group took major offense to this term and burned him with a curling iron backstage while everyone was getting ready. He, in turn, grabbed them by the throat and slammed them against the mirror that decorated the wall of everyone's changing room. This member flipped out and called their lackeys to come and kill Patrick. The police were called and they were taken down. This started the argument and pattern of everything being Eric's fault. The Choral Festival Skip a year after the concert incident and you will find yourself on a bus to a choral festival. The group of BN has grown, serving and performing with people of all backgrounds. This was also around the time of the local schools fall musical. Five out of the ten leads were apart of a group chat that was between them and BN's token boy. Without reading further, I'm sure you can guess what happens when a minority is put in a group chat of white kids who grew up in a traditionalist town that had brothers marrying sisters. Everyone got in trouble, and they were kicked out of the show. This is also when Kodiak's true nature was shown to the world. He was a member of this group chat and was one of the main people who sent memes that you obviously shouldn't send to a group chat like that. He did at one point date one of the people in the chat. It's crazy to think he could ever have a girlfriend because of what he thinks about "property" or as you know them, woman. This started a mountain of jokes surrounding this mans name as he was known as the "boy who said the n-word". It was a justified name and was meant to bully him for his past mistakes. The tradition of constantly bringing it up is still alive and well even now. Another thing to note is that Eric was there too. Kodiak Goes To Africa Kodiak spent Christmas down in Africa. I asked him to stay in Africa, but he couldn't handle it. This is around the time where most of the group started to make fun of him the most, and we were surprised to find that he went along with the joke. In fact, he went along so well that we all realized he wasn't kidding when he showed up. Phrases like "Kodiak said what?!" started surfacing. It got to the point where two people in the group made merchandise. One person in our group that had me writing this in the first place, loved these jokes. They actually received the first shirt that had our new slogan on it. The People Vs. Kodiak Another key member of BN's is someone named Drew. We have butted heads multiple times over certain issues but with this event that has just occurred, it's both justifiable and a tad silly. When you join BN's, you must know that it is filled with ego inflated kids who think they're good at music, so they're good at humor. Of course, this isn't reality, but everyone tries by butting into conversations they aren't actually in to start with or yelling over the teacher for an overdone joke that doesn't make sense. Because we all think we're the best, we think we can make a joke as dark as we want. Personally, I thrive on dark humor. I grew up on it, and it's what I find funny. If you don't find this kind of humor funny, it's understandable, however, it's commonplace here. Drew and Kodiak started butting heads when he started making jokes against woman and they, understandably, were having none of it. Kodiak Should Sign Up For Tinder Or Something We thought it couldn't be done. Kodiak was on the prowl for another girlfriend but his resources at the local high school have gone dry. Everyone who joins BN must know this. This is another huge punchline of a lot of jokes made in BN.